


pretty (when you're) desperate

by glacecherie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Zach yanks his hair hard to get a good angle to kiss him, and growls. He's gonna fuck Will so good he cries. Really work him over like he loves. Leave him with marks he can press at when he jerks off and come dripping down his thighs.





	1. Chapter 1

Willy gets out of hand when he has a heat due and Zach can only take so much before he snaps.

This time, the last straw is Willy begging him to fuck him bare, hips rolling against his thigh, throat displayed.

"I need it, need you, please please please -" He murmurs. He's so desperate.

Zach pulls away to just look at him, ignoring how his whine makes Zach want to sink his teeth into his shoulder.

He smells so fucking gorgeous, and looks good enough to eat. His sweats are pulled down around his thighs, one of Zach's old tees clinging to his stomach, dick wet enough that it's leaving a little wet patch on it. To make matters worse, his hands are flat against the wall because Zach joked that he was unable to keep still and he'd taken it seriously.

("Wanna be good" he'd gasped when Zach grabbed his ass, and it'd nearly given him a seizure.)

"Did you take your -"

Willy whines.

"Yeah, but - please don't remind me of that -"

Zach shudders. He doesn't want to be reminded he's taken birth control because everything in him is telling him to have a baby. He kisses his jaw.

"Okay, thanks for telling me though, beautiful. "

Willy keens again, because praise gets him off normally, but in a heat it's a thousand times worse. Sometimes Zach wonders if he could talk him into coming by teasing him and telling him how good he is, how pretty he looks all fucked out and come dumb, how he's so good at sucking dick.

Fuck.

"Last year I had - y'know my ex? I - we both got tested, and I- oh, god-"

Zach pauses where he's sneaked a hand under Willy's shirt to rub over his nipples and pinch at them. He tugs his hair softly with his free hand.

"Go on. " He grits out, because a mean little possessive bit of him is getting off on how Willy is his now.

"- and I let him come in me and - Zach please - all I could think of was you. What if it'd have been you knotting me and -"

Zach yanks his hair harder to get a good angle to kiss him, and growls. He's gonna fuck Will so good he cries. Really work him over like he loves. Leave him with marks he can press at when he jerks off and come dripping down his thighs.

Holy fuck. God, he wants to knock him up.

"Turn around." He orders, and Willy does it so quick it's a wonder he doesn't get whiplash.

Fuck, this is going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Willy can't take much more of Zach looking at him when they eventually make it to bed. It was bad enough downstairs, but now he almost hurts with it, feeling his eyes on him. He trips trying to pull his clothes off and whines in frustration, and _thank god,_ Zach steadies him.

The relief of it quickly mutates into something deeper, needier, until the gentle hand wrapped around his wrist makes him fidget.

"Stay still." Zach mumurs, and that's the thing; he's always so careful, doesn't degrade him even when Willy begs for it. It's nice, but somehow it makes his skin burn more than any borderline cruel dirty talk he's gotten from prior hookups.

He strips him quickly but tenderly, hands skating up the insides of his thighs when he peels Will's slick-soaked underwear off of him.

"You're so pretty." Zach says to him, kissing him lovingly enough it makes the ache worse. Willy knows it's just instinct, but the thought settles in his head that Zach would make a fantastic mate, fantastic father. He's so kind and patient and _fuck_ , Will wants to sprawl out on the bed and spread his legs and slide fingers into himself, see what it'd take to rile him up, if that'd cause him to snap.

He doesn't though, because his eyes are glued to Zach as he strips, the sheer span if his shoulders making his mouth water. He wants to nip and bite down leave marks of his own.

"Get up here." He whines.

Zach snorts.

"Why, you want something?"

Willy turns his head when Zach strokes at his hair and sucks his thumb into his mouth. He looks up through his lashes because he knows it'll work.

"Fuck. Fuck, okay."

-

Willy likes this bit, the build up, even though he's aching and feeling empty enough he's almost shivering, feeling it echo through him.

It's worth it for the praise Zach gives him when he laps at his dick through his underwear, though. The way he stares before Willy yanks it off and sinks all the way down in one go, nearly choking.

Zach hisses, and Willy can feel his thighs tense with the effort of not pushing up into his mouth. God.

"Baby, be careful." He pants, thumb stroking at where his mouth is stretched. "Fuck. _Fuck_ , that feels so good -"

Willy whines, barely pulling off. His jaw is aching, and he wants to be good so, so badly.

He laps at the underside, wrapping his fingers around where he can't quite reach, where Zach's knot will swell later, and grinds his hips into the mattress.

This is usually around about the point where he'd get his mouth fucked if it were anyone else. Not that he minds at all, it's just somehow Zach stroking over his cheek and pressing so he can feel him own dick and sighing like this is the best thing in the world? It's getting to him in the best way.

He pulls off to say something, probably to plead some more, but before he can he's hauled up by a hand on the nape of his neck.

Zach's kissing him, deep and filthy. He can probably taste himself on Willy's lips. _Fuck_. He whimpers without actually meaning to, suddenly hyperaware of just how wet he is, insides of his thighs tacky.

"Please, _please_ -" He begs. He swings a leg over Zach's thighs and grinds against him weakly, pale imitation of what he really needs.

Zach kisses his jaw and down his throat, the hand he has in his hair just carding through it, not grabbing. He could get lost in this alone were it not for how his other hand has moved down, down, until he's sliding his fingers over his hole, so slick that he can take two straight away.

Will sobs, finally setting his teeth against Zach's shoulder and squirming. There's a bit of him that wants to bite hard, because he wants people to know Zach's taken, but he can hardly think coherently at this point. It's too much and not enough all at once.

"Shh, sh, you feel so good, gonna give you what you need, just need to make sure -"

"I'm _ready_ , jesus, please -"

Zach slips in a third and curls them.

" _Fuck_ , you're so wet." He says, and it sounds like praise, sounds like Zach's pleased with him, and he shakes with it.

Willy pushes his face into the crook of Zach's neck to try and stifle any noises, because he knows he won't come until he's filled up properly, but even so he can't help the stuttering little movements his hips make.

" _Please_." He whines, kissing the spot under Zach's ear he know he likes.

"Sure you don't want a condom?" Zach teases him, and it's a standing testament to how far gone he is that even the idea of that makes tears prick at his eyes as he shakes his head. It'd be such a waste. It'd just make him worse, not feeling Zach come, hips hitching deep as they can on the instinct. Maybe he'll finger him whilst he's still sensitive. Willy had read in passing that if you come again afterwards, it increases the chances of it taking. Like, he knows that he's not going to get knocked up. He's diligent with birth control, but hell, if the thought doesn't make a drop of precome roll down his dick.

"Okay, baby. Okay." Zach whispers under his breath, almost to himself, then he's lining his dick up and pulling Willy down.

"Oh, _god_ \- oh god, _fuck_." Willy repeats over and over, just to distract from how it overwhelms him.

Zach's hands are wrapped around his shoulder blades and digging his nails in with the effort of staying still and letting him adjust. When he tilts his chin up to kiss him, the juxtaposition between how soft it is and how Willy wants him to let go and just nail him is almost too much to comprehend.

He nudges him and nods into the crook of his neck because his knees have gone weak, and from there it's pretty much just him keeping his thighs spread and Zach moving him where he wants. He's in a good place.

-

Later, when they're still tied but tucked up under the quilt now, Willy's skin feels like it's buzzing with how hard he got off. It's a similar feeling to when he towels off after a hot shower, and he basks in it. He feels loved.

Right on cue, Zach rubs his cheek against his shoulder, and his stubble prickles enough that he flinches away, squirming.

Zach makes a pained sort of noise.

"Stop moving!" He says, long-suffering.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

Willy thinks of how Zach kinda coddles him, post-coitally. How he makes sure Willy has lots of physical affection and a drink and a nap.

So shoot him. He's not sorry about any of it, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this is done right?? like we're done here
> 
> also me: sees some picture of Willy looking predictably beautiful and writes a second chapter that could generously be called "irredeemable" and "useless to any hope I have of being a Serious Writer"
> 
> anyway I'm definitely done this time, enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> so someone prompted this after reading the irredeemable filth I did previously and how could I say no?
> 
> am I burning with embarrassment at myself for this? yes next question


End file.
